Unique
by Luna Miste
Summary: They were always told to be themselves. Other people tried to make them something they weren't. Then, they found each other. Bade Prompts Round 7


**A/N: Look, I'm not dead! I'm very alive, and I'm working on chapter 2 of The Roof right now! Here's my Bade prompt to tide you over.**

**BADE PROMPTS ROUND 7:**

**PROMPT: THEY WERE THEMSELVES**

**Enjoy!**

(Jade)

They always told me I was different. They said it didn't matter, as long as I followed some rules.

I hate rules.

I was always being changed by different people. Most tried and failed.

The first was my father. He gasped when I walked into the house, 13 years old, with an eyebrow piercing.

"Take that metal out of your face."

"No way," I said. "I like it."

"Honey, you look like a freak."

"So what? I can look like whatever I want."

He sighed but I could tell he was disappointed in me.

And I couldn't give a shit.

Other people tried to change me as well. My first boyfriend, in eight grade, was Jared. He was a nice boy, and didn't make fun of me like the other immature idiots in our grade.

After two months of dating, he finally brought up a subject that I did not enjoy.

"So, um, why did you put in piercings?"

"I wanted to." I didn't want to have a fight, but I could tell where this was going.

"It's kind of weird, no offense. Also, why are you obsessed with scissors? It's not like its a bad thing, I was just, um, interested."

"You seriously want to bring this up? And saying 'no offense' does not automatically make it better."

"You freak out the whole grade."

"I don't want to have this talk. And if you think I'm weird and creepy, then why don't you just say it!?"

"Fine, you are!"

"We're done." I walked away from another person who tried to change me.

On my first day at Hollywood Arts, I started to decorate my locker. Black paint and twenty scissors made it feel like home. I saw a boy walk up to me, and braced myself for an insult.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I like your locker."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's different, and that's cool."

"Well, thanks."

"I'm Beck. See you around."

"I'm Jade. Bye."

As the weeks passed, I became closer to Beck, and felt like I could be myself.

When he finally asked me out, some his words are ones that I will never forget.

"You're the most unique person I know, and you can be yourself anywhere and not care what other people think."

I've taken that close to heart.

I am special. I am unique. I am myself.

And together, we were ourselves.

(Beck)

I was known as the party person, the hot guy, and it bugged me.

A person can be in a room full of people and not be themselves.

When I was being influenced by people, it bugged me.

I was an only child, and my parents loved me. However, they saw room for change.

They sat me down for a talk on my thirteenth birthday.

"Son, your mother and I have been thinking about your future." My father started with a cough.

"We feel that your acting, which is splendid of course, should take a backseat to your studies," my mother said. "It will help with your future as a doctor, or a lawyer."

"No." I stated, then left.

I moved into my RV the next day. Even then, as an eight grader, I was still sure of who I wanted to be.

Change was not an option.

I had many girlfriends, but they all had their own way to change me.

"You should work out more."

"Dye your hair blond."

"Ooh, try a spray-tan."

"Wear glasses, they're hip."

"Please try to show some emotion when you come shopping with me."

"Use Chapstick, it'll make your lips puffy."

I didn't want their crap. They wanted to turn me into their own personal Ken doll. I couldn't be myself.

Each time they did that, I broke off the connection.

When I arrived at Hollywood Arts, I could tell I belonged. Each person was unique and special in their own way. I noticed a girl who apparently liked scissors, and introduced myself.

Her name was Jade.

We started to hang out, with the group at school, and gradually without.

About a month after we met, I knew I had met the girl of my dreams. She didn't try to change me, and I wouldn't change her.

When I asked her out, I told her that she was the most unique person I know, and that she was special to me.

She responded. "Beck, you are special, unique, yourself, and the one I love."

We kissed, and at that moment, I felt myself.

We were together.

Ourselves.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **

**Also, did anyone catch the Beck-Bot part?**


End file.
